Let me teach you
by ThisisPorky
Summary: One Scout has never had themselves blown before. The other Scout is happy to show them what it's like. Heavily M x M yaoi implied.


_**i tried okay i really tried**_

_**okay so kyle (blu) has never experienced anything sexual before nor knows what the words mean, so renny (red) decides to show him. badly written. blaaaa its bad and its my first shot at it so sorry its not very good mkay eNJOY**_

_**EDIT: changed a few things. sorry it was like 2 in the morning when i put this out yjhg**_

* * *

'How the hell can you not know what "sex" means?'

'I-I never paid attention when they taught that stuff, eh, I-I found it too embarrassing an' just stopped listenin'...'

'So you don't know the other terms for it, either? Or anythin' 'a what they mean?'

'Y-you know I don't, hoser.'

Renny couldn't help but chuckle as he watched the BLU wrap his metal arm up in bandages. He began to count on his fingers, 'So ya neva' been kissed or kisses anyone; neva' had a blow-job or hand-job; never jerked off before; neva' had sex with anyone; not known what it's like to fall in love - or you have an' you just don't know the emotions n all that crap - how the hell did you live for 19 years of ya life?!'

'I...I jus' stayed inside...a-and I have no idea what any of what you just said means, by the way.'

'I know, I can imagine.'

Finally, the two connected eyes, the BLU Scouts coloured irises twinkling with curiosity. 'B-but I am curious to know what they mean. ...T-they're good things, right?' Renny couldn't help flash that smile, putting dread in the BLU's stomach. He stopped putting his attention on his metal and focused fully on his RED friend.

'They're frickin' amazing,' Renny said in a dreamy voice, gazing at him. 'I can teach ya one if ya like~'

'...O-okay...'

'...What, ya bein' serious?'

'Y-yeah... I-I heard Medic say something about that to Heavy in the dinner-room, i-it's gotta be something medical. B-by the way Heavy looked at the Doc, he looked...pretty happy to have whatever a "blow-job" is.' Renny was going red in the face himself, images flashing his head about what the BLU Heavy and Medic were doing, only making his cheeks redden that much more.

'Once you learn what one is you're gonna question everythin' you jus' said.'

'...I-is it bad?' Renny laughed and moved closer to the other, causing him to drive away from the RED Scout and bump his back into a crate out of reflex. Renny was up on him like a cat pouncing for its prey. He crawled up to Kyle, his emerald-green eyes twinkling with lust and need.

'Nah, it ain't bad - not at all. I think you'll like it~' Renny's face moved closer to the BLU's, a finger hooking in his scarf and slowly pulled it away from covering his chin and neck. 'W-what a-a-are you doin', eh?!' Kyle barked from the sudden shock of having his scarf pulled down.

'Dude, if you wanna experience this, I want ya to experience it in its full glory. Ya know, so ya know exactly what it feels like. You are sure you want this, right?'

'...I...I-I don't... ...'

'I promise I won't hurt you.' His voice was so soft and welcoming. And he really was curious to know what this word meant since he heard it around the base so much. He was 19 - he knew he should know what the words mean, but he didn't, and he was sick of guessing.

'...Y-yeah, I'm sure...' Renny flashed his famous buck-tooth smile and went back to pulling his scarf from around his counters neck. 'Ya gonna love it, man. Don't be scared, okay?'

'I-I'll try...n-no-not to be...'

He fidgeted a bit when the scarf was pulled loose and his scarred neck was in full view of the other, but the RED didn't say anything. Renny tossed the scarf up on the crate the BLU was resting against. 'D-doing it in its full gl-glory, ya say?'

'Yep. Ya don't mind if I take ya jacket off, right?'

'N-no, I guess not...'

Renny's bandaged hands fell to un-buttoning his Mann on Campus jacket, stripping him down to just his blue shirt. It was folded and tossed on to the crate along-side his scarf, and the next thing Kyle knows is that Renny is sat on top of him, looking down at him, his eyes still twinkling.

'Okay, the first thing ya gotta learn is the feelings. What do ya feel now?'

'...H...hot...an'...a fluttery f-feeling...'

'Like butterflies?'

'...Y-yeah, something like that...b-but that's impossible because the acids in our stomachs would kill them in a heart-beat, eh? S-so it ain't really butterflies...' Renny couldn't help but chuckle at the others words.

'It's just a phrase people use for it. Wow, ya really ignorant on this stuff, huh?'

'I-it's not in my field of knowledge, no...'

'Good thing I'm here, then, huh? Again, you're completely 100% sure ya want this doing?'

'P-positive.'

'No goin' back, then.' With a smirk, Renny leaned in and connected their lips. The BLU hitched up and straightened up out of reflex, his eyes as wide as plates, but Renny made sure to take his time. He kissed the others lips softly at first, letting him calm and get used to the feeling. Kyle's eyes fluttered to a close, and he found himself weakly kissing back, trying to do what the RED was doing against his lips. Then, after he felt the others body relax some, he tilted his head to make the smooching that more comfortable for them and gently suckled on the boy's bottom lip, causing a muffled yelp to escape the other. The RED's bandaged hands slowly fell on the BLU's clothed stomach and began to rub soft circles above his groin, which caused his lips to part.

With ease, Renny slipped his tongue in the BLU's mouth, and found the others own. It was stiff and still, but Renny twirled it around his muscle all the same. He could feel himself growing hard, his pants beginning to tent.

After a few more rolls and twirls, Renny pulled away for a breather and examined his counters face. His eyes were tightly closed and mouth parted open some, face flushed red to the point he thought Kyle might explode. He chuckled some and leant in close to his ear. 'You wanna continue?'

'Y-yeah...y-yeah, pl-please...t-th-this feels good...' He was pleased with the response, and slowly began to nibble at the others ear-lobe, causing a string of yelp's that turned into long moans to rumble passed his throat. Slowly, Renny trailed kisses down the side of his head to his scarred neck, kissing, sucking and licking at the damaged flesh. With shaky arms, Kyle wrapped his limbs around the others back, metal and flesh clutching at the RED's shirt as he panted. His breathing became heavily labored as Renny bit softly at the others neck. 'T-t-th-that...that...' He was at loss for words, causing Renny to lift his head up and look up at him with slight worry.

'Ya want me ta stop?'

'No...n-no, no...'

'Ya want me ta move on?' He was replied to with a shaky nod, and Renny just smirked. 'Ya so cute when ya like this~' He chirped against his neck before moving his still wrapped hands under the BLU's shirt. Hands rubbed every part of his stomach and abs, his fingers running over some-what fresh scars caused by the last RED Medic. Every little touch and rub he did to his counter caused him to hic and moan, only feeding Renny to proceed further. His fingers ghosted around his tender nipples, rubbing and softly flicking them, causing Kyle to buck and moan loudly under the Boston again. 'Lift your arms up.' Renny commanded softly, mouth still pressed against his throat. Kyle complied, unlatching his hands from the others back and raising them above his head. Renny's hands slipped from under the shirt and pulled off the blue cloth blocking him from what he desired and tossed it to the side. His hands instantly returned to the boy's front.

What lay underneath were curves and rows of some-what fresh red scars, all caused by the dreaded bone-saw. Kyle couldn't help but feel embarrassed that he was showing so much of himself to the RED, but as soon as Renny had his mouth over his left nipple and his right hand treating the other one, he couldn't care less that he was exposing himself. He was tumbling further and further into the world of pleasure, and although he had no idea what emotions were welling up inside him or what was going on, he didn't want it to stop any time soon.

His mouth was watering and his coloured eyes were rolling back in his head with joy as Renny's expert mouth rolled his nipple around with his tongue, sending small shock-waves of pleasure through the whole of his damaged body. He felt the RED Scouts teeth lightly bite down on the plump flesh before he was sucking it, causing moans to pass his lips. Soon he moved over to the other one, his left hand rubbing at his already bitten nipple tenderly.

It was then that he felt something tent in his pants, and it was getting extremely uncomfortable trapped in the cloth. 'R-Re-Renny, t-there's...th-there's something...h-happening down there...' He breathed, closing his eyes again. Renny smirked and gave the nipple one last suckle before lifting his head up, a toothy grin across his face. 'Ya ready, man.'

He climbed off Kyle's body, seeing the tent for himself. 'Heh, lookin' big.' With a calm composure, Renny began to un-do the BLU's belt, un-looping it from the strands and pulling it free. He set it aside with the Scouts shirt. Then he pulled down his trousers, and then his boxers. His erection popped out, and he was quite big. 'Whoa, ya a big boy~!' The RED lightly mocked, chuckling. He looked up to see that Kyle had covered his eyes with his metal arm, his mouth in a wiggly line and face as red as a tomato. 'This is gonna feel good, I promise~' He just saw the younger one nod quickly.

Lowering his head, he could already see pre-cum leaking from the tip, only causing his smile to widen. 'You're so god-damn beautiful, man~' Just as Kyle was about to reply, he felt a hand wrap around his cock and then something else that felt warm and wet at the top of the tip, causing him to let out a yelp. The yelp soon turned into a moan, though, as he felt the hand begin to pump him, moving slowly up the shaft all the way up to the head then drag down to the balls, the bandages still wrapped round his hand making the feeling that more special. 'O-oh god...!'

Licking his lips, Renny lapped up at the head before licking down, the hand that had done the pumping moving down to fondle his balls. The tongue dragged back up his cock to the tip, and soon, his hot lips were over the edge and pushing down on him. 'A-aahh!' Out of reflex, Kyle bucked some, causing his dick to drive further into the RED's mouth. Renny to muffle a chuckle, the vibrations running through the boy's body, only making the experience that more pleasurable. 'R-Renny, I-ahh!' The RED Scout had began to suck, going slowly at first. He was picking up the pace, though, and soon he was taking Kyle almost fully into his mouth, his head seen bobbing up and down between the BLU's legs.

Kyle was over the edge with pleasure, now - saliva was running from the corner of his mouth and his metal was still over his eyes, his flesh hand clawing at the ground. Warmth was pooling right above his groin, rushing up and down his cock, and Renny was only increasing the feeling. He was taking the BLU deep in his mouth, eyes closed as he helped pump it with his hand after every suck. 'R-Renny, I-I'm gonna-!' As he spoke those words, Renny quickly pulled his mouth away and used both hands to pump at him, and soon he was coming strongly with a groan. It spilled all over Renny's still wrapped hands, and the RED licked his lips a second time as Kyle panted heavily.

'D-dude...t-that...that was amazing!' Kyle shouted as Renny grabbed some tissues that were conveniently stashed away in his pocket and whipped down both his hands and Kyle's stained cock. He pulled his trousers and boxers back up, hiding his beauty spot. 'L-like, that's t-the b-b-best thing I've ever felt! I-I have no idea what the he-hell just happened, but th-that...!'

'Told ya you'd like it, Princess~'

Renny was just about to hand Kyle his shirt back, but the moment he looked away and turned back to his counterpart, he didn't see Kyle, but a big black creäture. Shock over-took Renny as he was face to face with this thing, but it seemed to be smiling joyfully. Suddenly, it leaped forward and grabbed a hold of the RED in its weird hands, turning him up-side down, and it had its mouth wide open, jaws showing-

* * *

'AYYY WHOA WHAT' Suddenly Renny snapped awake, eyes wide and a sweat running down his fore-head. After a few seconds, he regained his composure, realizing that he was in his room at the RED base. Blinking, he whipped at his head with the back of his hand before feeling something down below. Looking under the sheets, he felt his face hot up as more of the realization sinked in.

'...You really pick your times, big boy.' Was all he said with a small smirk under the sheets.


End file.
